1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an implantable bone distractor, more particularly to an improved bone distractor to controllably separate facing bone ends, such as at osteotomies or across cranial sutures, relative to each other in a way to stimulate new bone deposition to alter bone geometry, distraction osteogenesis.
2. Background information